Solangelo Drabbles
by BornAsTheSeventhMonthDies
Summary: Sure, it may have been done a few times, but this is better. Trust me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This starts with a continuation of my story Nico's Dreams, but then I've evolved it into a drabble and fluff collection. Enjoy!**

When Will woke, Nico had fallen asleep. The son of Apollo noticed that Nico had squeezed him closer, and switched their positions, so Nico had his head against Will's chest. Will smiled, and gently slipped away from the son of Hades. When he was out of the bed, he checked the time. 6:03. Time for the rising of the sun.

He stepped out of the cabin. Across the lane of cabins, his siblings were also filing out, and raising their arms to the rising sun. He did the same.

Kayla glanced at him. Her eyes widened and she started yelling and pointing at him.

Then she sprinted at him.

His eyes widened and he ducked into the room. She dove through the door, tackling him onto the bed behind him.

Which happened to be the one Nico was sleeping in.

He yelled something in Italian, jumping out of bed and flashing his Stygian Iron sword out of it's sheath. The point flew to Kayla's neck.

He froze, checking what was going on. He groaned.

"Will," he said. "Tryna sleep."

"Sorry," Will answered. "My crazy sister tried to kill me."

Nico waved his hand. Two skeletons grew out of the ground and dragged the children of Apollo outside. They slammed the doors, and collapsed into a pile of bones, which then crumbled into dust.

Nico flopped back on his bed, ignoring the terrified shrieks coming from outside. He waved his hand again, and a blanket of shadows fell over the windows, darkening the room and blocking out the noise from outside.

* * *

When Nico left his room, he was immediately pounced on by Will Solace. He yelped and swatted the boy away.

"Nico," Will said. "Three days. Three. You have three left."

"Two," Nico said, not even meaning it.

"Nope," Will said, popping the 'p'. "You've got three days, and for that little demonstration of your dark powers, you're gonna get another whole day."

"Awww," Austin said from behind Will. "So cute! Will and Nico…Solangelo!"

He started skipping around the pair, humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'Will and Nico, sitting in a tree…"

Until the son of Hades shot out an arm and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Listen, kid," Nico said, apparently disregarding the fact that Austin was at least four years older than he was. "You will shut up now. And you will never refer to us as a couple or Solangelo again. Do you understand me?"

Austin's eyes were glazed and his mouth was hanging open. He whimpered something unintelligible. Nico smiled his creepiest smile and gently set the poor kid down.

"Now, Will," he began, turning around. "What's this about four days?"

Nico's infirmary records were reported to have been two days long. They were promptly adjusted to two days.

* * *

When the second day was over, Will pronounced Nico fit for dark powers and no more bed rest. This, strangely, didn't seem to sit well with the son of Hades.

The next day, he showed up at the infirmary door. "Hey, Will," he said. "Is there anything you might need help with?"

Will looked around. "No, I think we're good, di Angelo," he said. "Why?"

"No reason," Nico muttered. "Just wondering if you wanted help."

The next day Nico was taken to the infirmary, having mysteriously hurt his hand in the forest.

* * *

"Hey, di Angelo," Will said, jumping out at the son of Hades from a shadow as he walked past.

Nico didn't flinch. "Hey, Solace," he said, smirking. As he kept walking, Will stared after him, wondering hat was so funny.

He wondered up until the point when the zombie laid it's hand on his shoulder.

The scream could be heard throughout the camp.

* * *

"Nico," Will wailed. "Why are you doing this to me, baby?"

"Shut up, Solace," Nico said.

"Oh, are we on last names now?" Will huffed. "Fine, _Angel_."

Nico ducked his head to avoid the red tinge of his skin. "What do you want, Will?"

"Yay! He called me Will!" The son of Apollo danced around Nico, who was sitting and reading a book about legacies of Hecate.

"Shut up! What is it?" Nico growled, having gotten to an exciting part and not wanting to be disturbed.

"Well, Nico, I was wondering, Nico, if you would like, Nico, to—" He shut up when Nico shadow traveled away.

"Overdo it?" he asked Piper, who was watching from a distance.

She nodded. "Next time, just ask him."

* * *

The camp was in the midst of the most epic prank war in the history of Camp Half-Blood. The cabins had taken sides against each other. No child of Aphrodite would sit down without checking their seat. Whenever a Demeter camper passed one from Ares, they always gave each other a wide space.

However, the Hephaestus cabin, the Apollo cabin, and the Hermes cabin were the rulers of the war. They had teamed up with each other, and they were making life hard for the rest of the camp.

Nico di Angelo walked through the center of camp. He felt eyes on him, but that was alright.

Right?

He looked around. He didn't see anyone…

Until a water balloon came flying out of some shadows near the dining pavilion. He dodged it easily, having super reflexes. It splashed harmlessly on the ground. He grinned. If they tried anything from the shadows, they were idiots. The shadows were his domain.

Or so he thought, until he shadow traveled into the shadows and straight into a trap. A bronze mechanism whirred, shooting wires around Nico's body. Metal teeth snapped around him, forming a cage.

Then the creaking of gears from above made him look up.

He closed his eyes.

The bucket of paint emptied on him, covering him in a swirling mass of purple and pink paint. When he was sufficiently soaked, a rain of sprinkles and sparkles descended on him.

Lastly, but not least, a piece of paper was draped across his front, with the words 'Apollo is the best' on it.

Then the metal teeth released him. He stumbled forward.

There have never been nor will ever be, words to describe Nico di Angelo's wrath. A dark light shone from him, the grass around him withered and died, and wisps of cold vapor came from the ground around him. A company of skeletons rose from the ground and surrounded him.

Then he marched in the direction of the cabins.

When he was within sight of the Hephaestus cabin, he pointed at the building. "Bring them out," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The skeletons charged into the cabin. Terrified screams and shrieks followed. The undead warriors filed out, each dragging a camper with them.

When they saw who it was that was controlling them, one of them actually fainted. "P-Please," Leo said, "d-don't k-kill me…"

Nico smiled. A thin, evil smile that sent his prisoners into fresh terror. "Oh, I won't kill you," he said. "Just torture you for a few years."

Another camper passed out.

He whipped out his sword. "Who's first?" he said.

No one made any noise. "Leo!" he roared.

The skeleton moved forward. Leo cringed and wept. "No, no, please, don't, I'll do anything, no, please…"

Nico touched his sword blade to Leo's neck. And the son of Hephaestus disappeared in a cloud of shadow.

The rest of the campers screamed. "No, no! Leo!"

One by one, Nico killed the rest of the Hephaestus campers. Then he moved on to the Hermes cabin, and slaughtered them all. Then he killed everyone in the Apollo cabin.

When everyone was dead, he waved his hand.

A huge cloud of shadow appeared in the middle of camp. The campers stepped out of it, shaking and crying. What had seemed like killing, was actually Nico shadow-traveling the campers into a torture room.

"I hope you've learned," the son of Hades said, "never to try to prank me. I am darkness! DEATH!"

"yes, yes," the campers wailed. He smiled again. "Good."

He went to his cabin and washed himself off.

And that was the day Camp Half-Blood learned that Nico has a special room in his cabin that he shadow travels offenders to, filled with TV screens playing 'Lightning Thief' and 'Sea of Monsters' on replay.

 **R &R please! This will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Second chappie! Are y'all excited? I know I am!**

Nico di Angelo knows nothing about modern-day technology. He was born before they had color TVs, and after he left the Lotus Hotel he had no exposure to anything, really.

Now a certain Will Solace knew nothing of this.

"Hello, Nico," he said, with an unnaturally wide grin on his face. "How are you this fine morning?"

Nico glanced up at the sky. Overcast, with a fine mist of dreary rain falling. "Oh, just great," he said.

"Well," Will said, his face still stretched into the smile that most people knew was his lead-up to asking a favor, "do you have any plans for today?"

"N-No," Nico stuttered. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering if you would be willing to help in the infirmary. Does that offer still stand?"

"Oh," the son of Hades answered, invisibly deflating. "Sure."

Will pumped his fist. "So long, suckers," he said.

"What?" Nico asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," Will answered. "Come on, I'll show you what I have for you to do."

Nico followed him back to the infirmary, where the healers were rushing about on their business. The beds were, strangely, empty.

"Where are all the patients?" Nico asked.

"Oh…" Will answered. "Um, they're out. Yeah. Somewhere. Anyhoo," he continued, cutting off Nico's suspicious exclamation, "here's what you're gonna need to do."

He led Nico into a back room and pointed to a bunch of flat boxes. "Just hook those laptops up to this projector," he said, pointing again. "Bluetooth password is C-H-B-10025. Got it?"

No.

"Yeah," Nico said, nodding.

"Just set it up so that they're ready to play video, kay?"

He left.

Leaving Nico alone.

With the technology.

Well, first of all he had to see what Will meant about a blue tooth. He walked over to the projector and looked at it. Nothing blue or tooth-like. Hmm.

He went over to the 'laptops'. They were flat and had nothing vaguely blue tooth-like. He wondered how he was supposed to hook them up.

Then he saw some cords. They were coiled next to each of the flat rectangles, ready for use. He picked up a laptop.

There was a handy socket in the laptop that fit perfectly onto each cord. He stuck it in.

Then he walked over to the projector and studied it again. Hmm…no plug or anything. Just a bunch of buttons and switches. He would see what they did later.

He tied the cord securely around the projector, tugging it a few times to make sure it held.

There. One laptop hooked up. Three to go.

After the next to were tied on, Nico felt like he was getting the hang of this technology. Granted, he didn't know the purpose for this seemingly-meaningless task, but once Will showed him, he felt confident he could do the same thing again.

When the last one was tied on, he stepped back to admire it. But then he noticed something. The thingymabob that connected the projector to the ceiling was starting to come loose. The ceiling was cracking around it.

He almost panicked. But children of Hades never panic. He just grabbed a roll of duct tape and got a chair.

Standing on the top of the chair, he could just reach to the ceiling. He duct-taped the projector all over.

When he was sure that the thing would hold, he turned back to the switches on the side. What did they do. He pressed a button. Nothing. He flipped a switch. Nothing.

But there was a sort of bulb-looking thing on the front…like a camera lens! Maybe it would take his picture if he pressed the right button.

He stared straight at it, and flipped another switch.

And was blinded by the sudden flash of bright light.

He flailed around, knocking the chair over. To steady himself, he grabbed hold of the projector. He hung there for half a second.

Then the whole thing collapsed.

It fell to the ground. The projector and laptops shattered. A burst of sparks from one of the broken laptops hit the projector, which started smoking.

Then the whole thing lit up from an internal fire.

"No, no, no," Nico muttered. He glanced around. There…a fire extinguisher.

He yanked it off the wall, setting off the automatic fire alarm.

He glanced down the instructions quickly. Fine. He struggled with the mechanism for a moment.

Then some nymphs ran in. "Fire, fire," they said, pointing to the now-spreading electrical fire. "Fire!"

They blew water at the blue-ish flames. Unfortunately, no one had ever explained to Camp Half-Blood's fire security that you never use water for an electrical fire, since there aren't really that many things _better_ for electricity than water.

Consequently, the fire only got bigger. Now it spread to the walls and up the wire connecting the projector to the ceiling, also setting the roof on fire.

Nico finally opened up the fire extinguisher… and learned the hard way which way the thing shoots. He got a faceful. Then he stumbled back out the doorway, knocking over the nymphs who were desperately making the fire bigger. They fell down and then ran away from the infirmary.

A healer ran into Nico as he was trying to get the stuff off his face. Nico accidentally emptied the can onto the son of Apollo, who then ran screaming for the canoe lake, yelling something about rogue nymphs and the crazy son of Hades.

Nico finally got the stuff off his face. He threw the can at the fire, and then ran for help.

By the time a fire department showed up, the fire had completely destroyed the infirmary, and there was nothing but ashes.

Will came back a few hours later, with some groceries and clothes. When he had everything explained to him, he shook his head. "Who let Nico at the laptops?" Annabeth asked him.

And then he had to explain why Nico was setting up the projector, leading to a general beating from his siblings and loss of all his money to rebuild the building.

And out of all this, what was the good part? Well, Nico di Angelo learned a few things. One, how to use a fire extinguisher. Two, a bit about technology.

And three: never let a son of Apollo trick you into doing their job for them, no matter how much candy they're getting for you or how nice their date night plan for you is.

 **Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! R &R please, my good people!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico," Will asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Nico said, not looking up from a book.

"Doyouwantogoonadatewithme?" Will said incomprehensibly.

"What language was that?" Nico laughed.

"Okay. Um…" he paused, terrified. He looked past Nico at Piper, who was watching it all. She nodded and made a 'keep going' gesture.

"Nico. Would you…ah, would you…will you go…damn."

Nico looked up. "Spit it out, Solace."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Nico stared past him for a few moments. To Will, he seemed either to be getting ready to decline, or deciding, but Nico's answer was a resounding 'Yes!" Nico, at the moment, was trying not to scream in excitement. He took a deep breath.

"Yes." he said.

Will jumped in the air, pumping his fist. "YES!"

Jason jumped out from behind a tree. "Solangelo forevah!" he yelled. "Awesome! Good job—" then a skeleton rose from the ground and dragged him, screaming, back to his room.

Piper nodded in approval. Will practically danced back to his room.

"Wait! Will!" Nico called after him.

He paused. "What?"

"When?"

"Oh…uh…tonight?"

Nico nodded. Then he shadow-traveled back to his cabin.

That night, Will and Nico decided to just have pizza and watch a movie in the Hades cabin. Hazel wasn't there, so they wouldn't be disturbing her, and the Camp Half-Blood rules clearly said no boy and girl camper could be in the room together.

They started a movie, which Nico had never seen before and which he had nothing to do with setting up, and ate their pizza. Sure, Will nagged Nico about the unhealthiness of the food and said they should have gotten a salad, but the night was fun for both of them.

By the time the movie was finished, they were both asleep. Cuddling.

Jason knocked on the door. Then again. When no one answered, he cracked the door a bit…then grinned and walked in.

"Guys!" he called back outside. "Come see this!"

He took out his phone and started taking pictures. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo came into the room.

"Awwww," Piper said, her 'daughter of Aphrodite' showing. "They're so _cute_ together!"

Percy seemed strangely uninterested.

"What's the matter, Percy?" Piper asked him.

"Um…so Will is his type?" he asked hesitantly.

Annabeth flung him onto a bed. "Percy!" she said. "Get over it already! You have a girlfriend! Aghh!"

She jumped on top of him and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Get a room, guys!" Leo yelled. They got off the bed. Percy took a picture of Solangelo, and sent it to his Instagram. (The half-bloods had phones, thanks to the Hephaestus cabin's inventions.)

Piper and Jason sat on the bed behind the two sleepers. "It's perfect!" Piper said.

"You're starting to sound like your mom, Beauty Queen," Leo said.

"Well, duh. She's my mom," Piper said. "But to prove you wrong:…"

She sent two apples and a watermelon at him. He ducked.

"Guys, guys, guys," Jason said. "Guys…"

"What?" Percy asked. And then: "Oh…"

Will was kinda sorta groping Nico in his sleep. Jason had a weird look on his face.

"Hey, should I videotape this or stop it?" he asked.

Leo and Percy said video. The girls said stop.

"I'll do both," he said. He got about five seconds, then kicked Will in the side. He whimpered and rolled over.

"Well, now we know what he's dreaming about," Leo snickered.

Piper shot a muffin at the back of his head. "Shut up, Repair Boy."

Leo grabbed the muffin off the bed and ate it. "Good," he said.

Annabeth was watching Nico. He rolled towards Will and wrapped his arms around him. **AN: His** ** _chest_** **, you pervs!**

"Look at that," she said. "Even though they fight sometimes, they're awesome together."

"Have you ever noticed that Nico's so much happier when he's around Will?" Piper asked. **AN:** ** _Near_** **Will, she means, you dirty-minded idiots!**

"And how was he whenever he was near Percy?" Annabeth said slyly.

"Shut up, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Owl Face."

"Kelp Head."

"Mrs. Jackson."

" _What_?"

"Nothing…"

"Guys, guys, guys," Jason interrupted again. "Looky!"

Will had turned around in his sleep, so the two were now face-to-face and hugging each other.

They all snapped some more photos. Pretty much all the pictures they took that night went to the Camp-Half Blood twitter.

In the morning, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase, were all strangely absent from breakfast.

When the campers went looking for them, they were found, each in their respective bunks, terrified, shaking, with a note pinned to their backs.

 _Give me some privacy from now on. – Nico di Angelo_

* * *

"For the gods' sakes, Nico, you don't have to make such a big deal about it!" Will shouted after the retreating back of the son of Hades. "I didn't mean anything, I promise!"

Nico didn't answer, just shaking his head and carrying on.

Will ran after him. Nico stormed into the Hades cabin and slammed the door. He slumped against the inside of it.

"Nico! Please! Open up!"

Nico didn't want to see Will. He didn't want to have anything to do with him. Will had done enough to their relationship already.

Will pounded on the door. "Nico! Stop this! It's ridiculous. You're being a baby."

Nico jumped to his feet. After what Will had done, calling _him_ a baby? That was too much.

He flung open the door. "A baby, Will! Really? You cheated! And I'm tired of it! Just leave me alone!"

Will flung his arms in the air. "Enough already, Nico! It's just Mythomagic!"

* * *

When the cat's away, the mice will play. Or in this case: When Nico's away, the entire Apollo cabin and Percy Jackson will play. In the Hades cabin.

Since it was soundproof, they played music on Nico's huge speakers as loud as is humanly bearable. They flipped the coffin-like beds and used them as snack tables. They set up game systems on the TV that was never used, and played video games non-stop. They used the curtains as togas; made a maze with the sheets; took the tiny shrine to Hades and put it on a table outside with a card saying, "Donations for the damned." Passing campers occasionally dropped in their spare change, which was promptly sent to Erebus.

Basically, they tore the cabin apart.

They knew Nico's schedule exactly. He had left camp on the first; he was going to the Underworld until the fourth; then he was going to visit Camp Jupiter until the eleventh. Then he was going back to the Underworld until the fourteenth. Then he was coming back to Camp.

Which gave the Apollo and Poseidon campers fourteen days of fun.

Or at least, it would have.

Had not his room in the Underworld been in the process of being redone, and had not Camp Jupiter been quarantined because of bubonic plague.

So all this meant he came back to camp on the third.

Nico di Angelo shadow-traveled to Half-Blood Hill. He stood on the top, looking down at Camp below him. Everything looked normal. The lava wall shaking, the forges burning, the arena full of kids beating each other up, his own cabin dark and forbidding and _why the Hades were his lights on._

He sprinted down the hill, coming to a stop at the beginning of the rows of cabins. Yup, his lights were definitely on.

Then…a camper walked out. _Of his cabin_. Not only that, but when the door opened, ridiculously loud music was playing, so much so that he could clearly hear it halfway across camp.

He walked over. When he was right outside, he looked through the windows.

And almost destroyed the camp. His cabin…it was…destroyed! Sheets everywhere…chips and candy all over the place…beds flipped over…and for some inexplicable reason, everyone was wearing a badly fashioned toga.

This was whose fault…?

He scanned the room. The people inside were mostly Apollo, with some Hermes thrown in. But in the center of the room…was the one and only son of Poseidon.

Nico shadowtraveled next to his boomboxes and flipped the switch. The room was suddenly filled with the conversation that had previously been covered by the heavy metal.

Then the room went silent as everyone turned to see who had turned off the music.

He gave his creepiest, thinnest, smile.

"Having fun?" he asked.

One…two…three…

Then panic. The party-ers ran to the door, but with a wave of Nico's hand, it slammed shut and locked from the outside.

They started yelling, screaming, trying to get out of the room, somehow. But the windows didn't open, and there was one door.

"Silence!" he roared. Everyone froze.

"Percy Jackson," he said.

Percy was pulled forward by a shadow.

"Didn't I show you not to bother me?" Nico asked. "Do you think _this_ is bothering me…?" he gestured to the chaos around them. "This…angers me…"

The room started to shake. Everyone except Nico fell to the ground.

"Now…" he started, but then a familiar face ran through the door.

"What's going…on…" Will said. "Oh."

He waved at Nico. "Hello, Nico. Home early?"

Nico shrugged. "Camp J was under bubonic plague, and my room was being redone for some reason. So I came back early."

Will motioned him outside. "So where did you go for the three days you were gone?" he asked.

As Nico started to answer, he mouthed behind his back, _clean up_.

They walked away together, the campers in the room in shock, both from Nico, and then that Will could calm him so easily. But they cleaned it all up quickly. When Nico remembered about it, he went and terrorized Percy with skeletons for a night, but really, the son of Poseidon was getting off easy.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Good work everyone.**

 **So how was it, my good people? Come on, already. I have only like five or six reviews. R &R means Read and Review. It's just not as nice for me to see that like a hundred people have read it, and only about four have reviewed it. **

**But anyway, here're some shoutouts to: Guest, Guest, The Iron Trial, madwamoose, and AnnabethChase1218 for reviewing! Thanks, y'all! You are my dear supporters and here are some blue cookies. (::) (::) (::)**

 **Anyway, I have decided. Here are the stories I shall create an/or continue. I shall do this one when I think of something *. Then I shall continue The Untold Chronicles etc. when I have inspiration and time. (Note: When you write drabbles, it's quick and easy when you have the idea. When you write a continuing story, it's longer and harder, since everything has to tie into everything and whatnot.)**

 **I shall also create a story that will be very exciting for y'all and fun for me to write. The name is Don't Read This Book. Real original.**

 **Then when I have an idea, I** ** _will_** **write another song spoof.**

 **Oh, here's a sob story. Some ************ reported my spoofs. And they got taken down. Without freaking warning. Grr. So, I popped 'em back up. Shoutout to the person who reported my beatiful works of art: Three things. 1, Dishonor. Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your family. Dishonor on your cow! 2, Why did you report me? Does the whole storyline of the** ** _whole freaking book_** **not count as a storyline? Hmm? And 3, …actually I only had two things to say.**

 **Anyway, like I said, R &R! I am a sad person who needs reassuring that my stories are not junk. Please. I'm ****_begging_** **you.**

 **Farewell, my good people! Slushies, biscuits, cookies, and all the other names that other FF authors call their readers. Until next time!**


End file.
